1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to touch technologies, and more particularly to a threshold compensation method on a touch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panel provides users a more convenient way to input data to a host. However, the threshold, for determining whether the touch panel is touched or not, is a constant in a conventional touch device. Because noise signal may be created by the sensing data on the touch panel according to environment, temperature and/or humidity, an error action may be occurred if the threshold is set to a relatively low value, or, the sensitivity of the touch panel is relatively low if the threshold is set to a relatively high value.
Therefore, how to enhance the sensitivity of the touch device through compensating the effects of environment, temperature and/or humidity to sensing data is the main problem in present.